This invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring the displacement of a moveable member of an electromagnetic device wherein the measuring is effected by utilizing the perturbations which occur in the energizing current of the device when the moveable member contacts a second member.
One of the present methods of determining or setting "gaps" is through the use of mechanics' feeler gages. While feeler gages are useful for many applications, they have certain disadvantages. For example, the accuracy of this method depends, to a large extent, upon the skill of the person doing the measuring. Secondly, when the materials located on both sides of the gap are yieldable, it is difficult to ascertain the width of the gap with feeler gages.
Another problem with prior-art methods of determining or setting gap widths in that the gap must be accessible, generally, in order for the feeler gages mentioned to be utilized.